


Happy Halloween

by Robotsandshizz



Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor is the devil, Costumes, Cute, Emo Nines, F/M, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Disaster Nines, HALLOWEEN PARTY BIOTCHES, Halloween, LITERALLY, Lesbian Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human), Party, Partying, Police Officer Hank, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We are friends with everyone, because how can someone hate you, best friend Gavin and Tina, he is also a trash bag, no literally his costume is a policeman, reader is an angel, this is the sweetest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: Connor and Reader take a trip down to the DPD's own Halloween party! This short little fic is complete fluff.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader
Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961950
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Happy Halloween

You put the finishing touches on your face makeup and smiled at your work. This year, you and your lovely hunk of six foot one android, Connor, were going to the DPD's annual Halloween party.   
  
Sure, you've gone to the party before. But it was only you and the rest of the crew. Now, Connor would be joining you for the second time. Last year, you had went as each other. But this year you had decided to go for the iconic Devil and Angel. Connor insisting on being the devil since you're his little Angel.  
  
You had put small little prints of blue and white clouds on your cheekbones to match the color of your eye-shadow. You were wearing an outfit quite similar to those of the Victoria Secret Angel's costumes only yours was definitely less... revealing. Sure, you were confident. But no where near that confident.  
  
You walked out of the bathroom and saw the little devil horns on Connors brown mop of a hair. You noticed a few red streaks coming from his hair and moved in front of him to see- _oh_. His eyes were a shade of a red and there were definitely streaks of red in his hair. And his costume was plain to say the least. Just a deep dark red suit with a black turtle neck and dark jeans. And of course, the matching silk red tie.  
  
"Wow, i wasn't expecting you to... change like this." You said taken aback by his appearance. "I could say the same about you." He said back eyes raking over your form. You didn't miss the sharpen of his canines either. "Woah, hey did you-" He cut you off with a smile while he talked. "Find a way to sharpen my teeth? Why yes, I indeed did." He said crossing his arms. You slapped his shoulder and walked over to the door, your boots clicking against the floor. "Can we go already? I don't want to miss out on the good alcohol." You said waiting against the door frame.  
  
And in a hurry, the two of you were on your way.  
  
  
  
The party was being hosted in all floors of the precinct. Apparently in your loyal fifteen years of being in this place, there was an upstairs. _Why didn't you know this?_   
  
An old song from 2011 played loudly, but muffled coming from inside the building. Walking into the bullpen, you saw all the wonderful Halloween decorations you and Tina had put up earlier in the evening. You heard someone shout your name and you saw Gavin in a trash bag standing next to Nines, who wore a horribly designed outfit that looked closely to resemble an ' _E-boy_ ' if you remembered correctly.   
  
"Gavin! Nines..." You said looking him up and down as you were brought into a tight embrace by Gavin. "Trust me, i was forced to look like... _this_." He said pulling on one of the many chains that hung around his neck. "I think he looks hot." Gavin said smacking the side of Nines face, who remained in a blank expression and almost looked exhausted. "Says the man who wears a trash bag." You heard Connor say behind you. You snickered as Gavin turned to face him. " _Ohoho_ , wanna repeat that Mr. Stick in my ass?" Gavin said getting into his ' _I look like I'm going to fuck you up but I am too short to even reach the top shelf_ ' stance.   
  
You laughed harder and pulled Connor and yourself away from the group making your way upstairs as music blared loudly. A beat you recognized from a once very popular and quite young music artist. Her voice coming in with the beats as the two of you walked up to.. Hank? "Hank, is that you?" You nearly yelled over the loud music as he turned around.   
  
"Hey!" He said raising his red solo cup everyone else matching his actions as they saw you and Connor. You looked at Connor with a confused expression as he wore the same one and shrugged. Looking at Hanks' form you saw he was a.. police officer? "You had no other costume ideas?" You asked as Hank scoffed. "Well, i figured since i fit the job so well, _I might as well_ go for the outfit," He shrugged before pulling a pair of cheap dollar store glasses out of his pocket. "Oh! And i can put these on and look like one of those cops from movies." He said putting the glasses over his eyes then pulling them down lightly. "You have any idea how fast you were going?" He said which caused a snort from behind you.  
  
You turned to see Connors hand covering his mouth as he tried to keep his giggles in. Smiling and rolling your eyes you sighed playfully. "I guess you suit the costume and job well." You said as a hand found its way onto your shoulder. You turned to see Tina swaying a bit to the music and a cup in her hand. "Hey girlfriend!" She said taking your hand to have you sway with her. You did so wiggling your hips a little before she dropped your hand and leaned on one of the tables that was next to you and crossed her arms.   
  
"Great job on the music choices tonight, so nostalgic." She said wiping a fake tear away with a laugh. "Well i did say i wanted to go for more of more of a Halloween us Gen Z's and Millennials are used to. And wanted to give Connor here," You linked your hand with his. "An experience that many of us know." You said as Tina nodded thoughtfully. "That's sweet. Connor," Tina looked from you to him. "You are very lucky to have a lady like this. I know you never would, but if you ever break this heart of hers you will no longer know what it's like to walk again." She said with a pat on his shoulder. Connor opened his mouth to speak but Tina spoke louder and faster.   
  
"Well, Lin," who was her barista girlfriend. "Should be here so i gotta get going!" She said with a small sad smile and waved by as she walked away.

"She's very-" You cut Connor off. "Obnoxious? Extroverted? Sociable?" You listed off words that would describe the lovely Tina Chen. "Yeah, those work." Connor said with a smile laugh. And just then one of your favorite songs started to play. You bounced up and down rolling your hips and smiling to yourself as you took Connors hand. "Oh no please don't tell me you're going to-"   
  
"Yup!" You cut him off making him sway with you to a once popular song from 2018. He sighed and finally gave in matching your pace. You laughed and took both his hands. "No! You're still too stiff. Loosen up!" You yelled over the booming music as he shook his head. "How do i-" You cut him off walking away a bit. "Like this!" You yelled and started to dance lively to the music that played around you. Lip syncing the words right into Connors brown eyes as he stared back at you with amusement. You stopped your little show and walked back up to Connor still dancing.   
  
"Now you try!" You said pumping with energy. He finally loosened up and started to jump up and down lightly with you and wiggle. "There you go!" You said laughing while the two of you danced your heart....s' and thirium pumps out.  
  
  
Awhile later you were completely out of breath. Stopping as more songs rolled by playing you took in sharp breaths. "Are you alright?" Connor asked as you nodded. "Need... a... break.." You said panting as he nodded and took you out to a balcony that was near the back of the upstairs. The crisp cool air surrounded you and immediately cooled you off. Taking a breath of the October you forgot how much you loved the autumn season and did not want it to go. A harsh gust of wind whipped past you and Connor making you shiver. A jacket was placed onto you and Connor pulled you into his side making you lean on him.  
  
  
After finally being to catch your breath the two of you just enjoyed the view of Detroit in front of you. The buzzing of all the automobiles beneath you and the flickering of city lights lit up the sky. And that's when you noticed it. A snowflake, then two, then three. A thousand more fell from the sky. "It's snowing..." You said quietly as Connor hummed. "It wasn't supposed to snow today." He said as you laughed lightly. "It's Michigan, Con. Expect the unexpected." You said as he chuckled. "I guess you're right."   
  
  
Watching the snow for a few more the famous 'Put Your Head On My Shoulder' started playing and you looked at Connor expectantly. Taking you by the hand he took you to the middle of the balcony and embraced you in a hugging stance. Your hands stilled laced together as the two of you slowly rocked to the song. The muffled song, the dancing, the hand holding, the snow, it was perfect. Just the two of you, no one else.  
  
The two of you swayed to the song as Connors grip on your frame got tighter. "Con?" You asked in that sweet voice of yours. "You don't understand how much I love you." He said muffled into the crease of your neck. Your heart dropped as if it were the first time he'd said those three words. "I love you too." You said pulling away from him lightly but just enough to where you were still in each others arms. You placed your hand on his chest and looked at the ring that shone on your finger.  
  
"It's crazy we're going to be dancing like this in a few months in front of everyone." You said, the ring seeming to glisten the more you looked at it. Connor hummed and nodded then grabbed a hold of your jaw lightly and leaned down to place a kiss on your lips. The song may have been over, but your mouths danced together in a song of their own. A flash then a sound was heard and the two of you broke apart to see where the sound came from.  
  
"That is going on my instagram page." Spoke a teary eye'd Gavin with his phone up and recording. You laughed with Connor and suddenly you got a warm fuzzy and bubbling feeling in your stomach. You couldn't quite place the feeling, but one word described what you felt.  
  
Home. You were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Yeah uh i was in a Halloween mood and i have been since last October and I was just dying to get a Halloween party with your favorites. We are also going to ignore the fact i am watching Frozen at 3 in the morning as i am typing this sentence. ANYWAYS this is probably my favorite thing i've ever written and i really hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
